


You Already Know

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Stalking, Yandere character, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: You're not too sure why you're here, but you do know that what Near has in store for you is something that you neither want nor need.
Relationships: Near | Nate River/Main Character, Near | Nate River/Reader, Yandere! Near | Nate River/Main Character, Yandere! Near | Nate River/Reader
Kudos: 17





	You Already Know

Growing up, you hadn’t realized the orphanage that you had resided in had a secret purpose. Most kids who were too young or too new didn’t know. At least, until you showed potential or until you grew up just enough to realize that there was a competition held among some of the top children in the House. 

It was a test of intelligence, of wits. Of cleverness and survival.

You learned about L and his legacy. 

You learned about the rivalry between Near and Mello (weird names in hindsight, but you couldn’t really say anything about yours). 

But the thing that really affected you the most after that sudden realization was this:

Nothing changed. 

You were painfully average, probably less than so when compared to the shining stars that glittered under the roof of the House. You were a mere orphan destined to become a regular civilian after attaining your age of majority. Anything else was merely circumstantial. 

Nothing could have prepared you for when the top student at Wammy’s requested an audience with you. 

The debacle with Kira was arguably one of the most memorable things that had ever occurred in your lifetime. Not only was it an event that irreversibly changed some of the morals of society and challenged the way people perceived justice, but it was a bitter reminder of your former orphanage’s true purpose. Because L was important, many of your classmates had fought tooth and nail to become the topmost scholar… only to be reminded time and time again of the fact that no one could possibly dethrone the top two students. 

One of them you knew fairly well—Mello.

The other… not so much.

So, you supposed you weren’t all too surprised when you found yourself backed into a corner of your apartment, the muzzle of a gun facing you. You had been getting ready for bed and hadn’t noticed that the door to your abode had been breached… and with it, strange figures dressed in gear that you could best described as lethal bearing weapons. 

Your first instinct was to run.

Your second instinct was to scream.

Your third instinct was what you went with.

“Is there any reason why you’re here, gentlemen?” 

They had told you that their boss wanted you. Upon questioning, you realized that their boss was L. And well, you had left the orphanage not long after Mello had left so it was more than like it was Near rather than Mello. 

Mello, you were sure you couldn’t handle. 

Near, on the other hand… He wasn’t one to display his emotions all too often—if he had any.

Knowing that you were going to say goodbye to your apartment for a while, you merely allowed the strange men to guide you outside and inside of a black van. A bit cliche, you couldn’t help but think to yourself. However, even if you saw these tropes in any action movie, a spike of fear still managed to incapacitate you. 

You were fearful of what was to happen.

And now, here you are.

Near had grown his hair out, you realized. It flowed past his shoulders and flowed a little past his hips. Seeing him like that, in his white pajamas and armed with a vast array of toy robots, you couldn’t help but relax. You had seen him many times in Wammy’s in the same position. Although he was surrounded by his bodyguards and the unblinking screens of various camera feeds, nostalgia softened your fear and made you a little happy to see him. 

Near was a fair child back then. If things were to go south, you were pretty sure he wouldn’t kill you.

Thank goodness it wasn’t Mello.

With a wave of his hand, Near dismissed his bodyguards and gestured for you to take a seat. There weren’t any chairs around and already having been acquainted with his mannerisms, you chose to sit cross legged on the floor. Perhaps it was because of memories of the other children granting him a large berth or because you somehow knew that he would prefer it if you respected his space. Regardless of what you thought, Near sent a glance in your direction before focusing on his toys. 

Perhaps it was your imagination, but you thought you saw a fleeting look of approval? Before you could think on it more, you were subjected to Near’s piercing gaze.

“I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here.”

You nodded. 

“I don’t think I can be of any help to you. I was never at the top of the class,” you admitted. 

You felt no shame in saying it. It is what it is. Besides, when compared to the rest of the populace of Wammy’s, Near outshone everyone and was only ever eclipsed by Mello’s brand of brilliance. And even if you were part of the higher ranked echelon of letters that made up the orphanage, you still had no chance of ever beating him. 

Near was just too clever for that.

Near shook his head as he played with a long lock of hair. You stared at the silvery whiteness of his long mane, wondering if he washed himself or if he had someone help him. 

Finally, after a moment, Near spoke. “It’s not your intellect I required, but your other talents.”

Talents? 

You were ordinary. The only claim to fame you had was that, for a short while, you had studied and supped with this new version of L. Even if you were to say that, it wasn’t like anyone would believe you. 

So, intrigued as you were, you ended up laughing. “With what? What could I possibly help you with that other members of the House can’t do?” 

Incredulity laced your tone and you bet, if this were any other situation, Near would have adjusted his placid facial expression to that of anger. (Then again, you weren’t too sure if he even knew how to properly emote. He was just too robotic). 

Color you surprised when Near placed his toys flat on the floor and let the curves of his lips drift upward. 

You had never seen Near smile. 

It was… Well, you weren’t all too sure if you wanted to smile back or jump back in fear. His lips were curved up in a smile, but it was too rigid, too thin. Like a snake. It was like he only learned how to smile from asking people. You knew that he wasn’t all too keen on social contact with others, but… You also couldn’t help but pinpoint there was something else to his smile. You didn’t know what, but it bothered you.

“I request that you become a personal assistant for my needs. A secretary if you want to be more specific.”

What.

You looked at Near, hoping that he had somehow attained a sense of humor since the last time you saw him.

His eyes, dark black and blank, held your gaze without backing down. You could detect no sense of humor. Or lies. He wanted… But why?

“You do realize that people ordinarily just put an ad in the newspaper or… something.” You finish lamely. “Kidnapping seems a bit… much.”

You were never a good student and now, it seemed like weren’t all that eloquent as well. 

Near canted his head to the side, a gesture that made you feel like he was demeaning you in some way. Even though the both of you were seated on the ground, it still seemed like he was looking down at you. 

“As L, I can assure you, it’s a difficult process finding someone trustworthy to know not only my alias and position, but what I look like.” You caught on quickly: Kira. “Furthermore, it makes more sense to take someone from Wammy’s that used to know me. Consider yourself lucky.”

You couldn’t help but bristle. 

“What do you mean, Near?” You sneered at him. “As if anyone would find getting kidnapped by you to be ‘lucky’.”

Near raised a brow. 

“After reviewing your files, I think it’s safe to say that this opportunity to advance your status in life far more enjoyable than working at the hovel you call a job. And you agreed to coming here, which means your accusation of this being a kidnapping bears no weight.”

That’s—! The nerve! 

You steeled yourself. 

“Near, you kidnapped me and from what I can tell, you probably stalked me as well!” You threw your hands in the air, tired of maintaining the false charade of politeness. “Get someone else! Like Matt or Linda or some of the other letters!”

Near smiled again.

Even though he was still far away from you, it felt like his presence had become oppressive. Smothering. Something wasn’t right here, you just knew it. But what?

“Oh, but I want you. You know, I’ve always kept an eye on you, even when I had first began my career as L.”

You felt your heart stop. 

“What?”

“Even those who are average in the House still rank higher than the general populace. I find your presence tolerable and your past connections with me guarantee that you know the consequences should you ever turn against me.” His dark eyes glittered under the artificial lighting. “I don’t need your consent. I don’t need your petty squabbling or your fighting against me.”

“Then… what do you want?” You gulped, your throat constricting with dryness. “You can’t just be in it for the secretary position… You need… want something else.”

“You catch on quick.” He rose to his feet and knelt in front of you. His face consumed your entire vision and you nearly fainted at how pale, how sickly he looked when the full force of his visage was just for you to behold. “A trait that I appreciate.”

A single finger ran down a lock of your hair. Silently, you watched as he began to twirl it in his hand, as if it were his own hair. 

“You already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
